1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing a high availability processing environment for entire applications utilizing web services.
2. Related Art
Current systems comprising cluster of identical servers are unable to provide a high availability processing environment with respect to web services for entire applications which are processed by such systems. In effect, such a system at best provides high availability for no more than localized portions of the application rather for the entire application. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing a high availability processing environment for entire applications utilizing web services.